This invention relates to PTO-driving of a double-clutch-incorporated type power transmission as installed in self-propelling vehicles as tractors and the like.
Among the conventional tractors there is a type which is equipped with a double-clutch-incorporated transmission, more particularly with such clutch means including a running-travel clutch and a PTO clutch disposed in juxtaposition, with a running-travel main shaft and a PTO main shaft, as are in driving connection to the said respective clutches for the power transmission therethrough respectively to the running travel and the PTO systems, are disposed in an inner and outer double shaft manner, thus one fitted within the other hollow tube shaft. It is normally the practice in such type to have the said respective clutches interlocked with a single, common clutch pedal in such manner that the first step pedalling down causes the running travel clutch to be clutched off and the further deep second step pedalling down then the remaining PTO clutch. Such conventional manner is indeed very convenient when in use as a work vehicle for pasture field work or the like, but such PTO clutch can be clutched off only when the pedal is deeply trodden down to said second step, even when in use where no such double clutching operation is in fact needed, thus resulting in a drawback of requiring such unnecessarily large stroke pedalling down.